Bo dobro nie zawsze pozostaje dobrem
by vilis91
Summary: Niezależnie od tego jak postrzegamy dobro i zło, prawdą jest, że ich znaczenie zależy od nas.
1. Chapter 1

23 Sierpnia, Londyn apartament Draco Malfoy'a

"Ktokolwiek widział ktokolwiek wie!

Jak donoszą nasze źródła Harry Potter zaginął! Zszokowani przyjaciele w dalszym ciągu nie mogą uwierzyć w to iż Chłopiec - Który - Przeżył przepadał bez żadnych wieści. Aurorzy jak i całe Ministerstwo poszukuje chłopca bez którego nie wygramy bitwy z Sami - Wiecie - Kim. (...)

Czy to możliwe że Harry Potter od którego zależy przyszłość magicznego świata uciekł przed odpowiedzialnością? A może Chłopiec który oparł się Czarnemu Lordowi już nie żyje?

Merlinie miej nad nami czuwanie..."

Draco Malfoy odłożył poranne wydanie "Proroka Codziennego". Miał nadzieję że Harry wie co robi. W zamyśleniu nalał sobie brandy do szklanki z rżniętego szkła. Po czym jednym haustem poróżnił naczynie. Bolesne pulsowanie lewej nogi jakby lekko osłabło.

Przez myśl przemknęły mu obrazy kiedy podczas ostatniej bitwy dostał nieznanym zaklęciem, które spowodowało rozerwanie ścięgien w lewej nodze. To cud że nadal chodzi mówili lekarze...

Arogancki Potter...

Zastanawiał się czy Hermiona już wstała. Miał nadzieję że nie. Tyle przeszła w ostatnich tygodniach że głęboki sen naprawdę by się jej przydał. Najpierw śmierć jej rodziców, praca uzdrowicielki podczas starcia z chordami Śmierciożerców a teraz zaginięcie tego idioty.

Troszczył się o nią i choć nigdy by nie przypuszczał że dojdzie do tego ale zakochał się w niej.

Przeklęty Potter...

Kiedy Gryfonka dowie się że pomógł jej przyjacielowi opuścić Wielką Brytanię... Wolał nie wiedzieć.

_Ktoś zaszedł go od tyłu, próbował się wyrwać jednak po chwili osobnik potraktował go zaklęciem podobnym do drętwoty jednak pozostał świadomy._

_Napastnik ułożył go w pozycji siedzącej w jakiejś ciemnej uliczce. Gdy zobaczył czarną pelerynę z obszernym kapturem doszedł do wniosku iż dużo życia mu nie pozostało. Dał się podejść Śmierciożercy!_

_Najgorsza dla niego była w tym momencie bezradność, chciał działać a jego ciało odmawiało posłuszeństwa. Wtem napastnik przykucnął przy nim, widział jasno zielone tęczówki które świeciły dziwnym blaskiem. Zawiał lekki wiatr który delikatnie odchylając szeroki kaptur ukazał mu twarz Pottera:_

_-Skoro już wiesz kim jestem przejdę do rzeczy Malfoy. Potrzebuję nowych dokumentów, od paszportu po nową osobowość. Wiem że jesteś wstanie to załatwić. Tu masz niezbędne dokumenty, zdjęcia. Masz trzy dni, o tej samej porze w tej uliczce, jeśli się nie stawisz o umówionej porze... cóż nie masz wyjścia.- Draco nie poznawał głosu Pottera. Był o dwa tony niższy niż ten który zapamiętał u tego Zbawiciela Świata. Jednak było coś w jego postawie, coś co doprowadziło Malfoya do przerażenia. Wtem zobaczył że różdżka Wybrańca jest inna._

_-Pamiętaj Draco trzy dni...- Nawet nie wiedział kiedy jego napastnik zniknął. Nie deportował się ani nie wzleciał w powietrze, po prostu zniknął. A razem z nim tajemnicze zaklęcie._

_Trzy dni później zjawił się w ciemnej uliczce niedaleko London Eye. Czekał na niego. Po sprawdzeniu dokumentów podziękował:_

_-Wiedziałem że mogę na ciebie liczyć Draco. Opiekuj się Hermioną i resztą. Żegnaj, bo gdy wrócę nie będę już tym samym człowiekiem którym byłem._

_Gdy to mówił jego głos stawał się coraz niższy a jego oczy znów rozpalał nienaturalny blask. Chwilę potem stał sam na środku ciemnej uliczki..._

-Przeklęty Potter. Oby wiedział co robi!- warknął do siebie. Wypił jeszcze jednego drinka po czym kulejąc udał się do przestronnej kuchni by zrobić swojej ukochanej śniadanie.

Tak gotowanie było jego pasją i właśnie to wychodziło mu najlepiej. Gotowanie go odprężało i uwalniało o widm przeszłości. W końcu musi być podporą dla Hermiony i innych przyjaciół kiedy Złotego Chłopca Gryffindoru zabrakło...

5 LAT PÓŹNIEJ, Grimmauld Place 12

W Kwaterze Głównej Zakonu Feniksa trwało zebranie. Od trzech godzin czarodzieje dyskutowali na temat ostatnich poczynań Tego Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać.

Szeregi Zakonu znacznie się przerzedziły od czasu zaginięcia Złotego Chłopca Gryffindoru a ci którzy pozostali próbowali werbować nowych członków, z marnym skutkiem trzeba dodać.

Hermiona przesuwała spojrzeniem po zebranych w kuchni ludzi. Większości już nie poznawała, tak wielu jej przyjaciół poległo. Krzyki przebierały na sile prowadząc do następnej kłótni. Spięcia w Zakonie Feniksa stały się normalnością jednak Hermiona wiedziała że one coraz bardziej dzielą ludzi którzy powinni stać murem za każdym członków.

Pogładziła się po zaokrąglonym brzuchu. Dziewiąty miesiąc, dziecko w każdej chwili może przyjść na świat. Brutalny świat którego ona nie chciała dla swojego dziecka. Maleństwo jakby wyczuło smutek swej matki i niespokojnie poruszyło się w jej łonie. Wtem usłyszała jak ktoś skrada się korytarzem. Słyszała szepty i chichoty co najmniej dwójki ludzi. Przerażona spojrzała po zebranych, nikt niczego nie zauważył! Pociągnęła za rękaw swojego męża, a kiedy przyciągnęła jego uwagę drżącą ręką wskazała na hol.

Była bezbronna gdyby wtargnęli by tam Śmierciożercy. Odkąd zaszła w ciążę nie mogła używać magii, nikt nie wiedział dlaczego tak się stało. Magomedycy, uzdrowiciele oraz inni uczeni nie znali odpowiedzi na jej przypadłość. Teraz kiedy potrzeba sprawnych magów, ona nie może używać magii!

Jedyne co teraz potrafi to przyrządzać eliksiry.

Draco Malfoy nie zdążył nawet wstać z krzesła kiedy do kuchni weszła dwójka nieznanych im osobników. Po mimo ich przybycia kłótnia trwała w najlepsze.

Wtem jeden z nieznajomych pomógł zdjąć płaszcz swojemu towarzyszowi, ukazując przed małżeństwem piękną kobietę o hebanowych włosach i przejrzystym spojrzeniem które widzieli tylko u prof. Hooch. Bursztynowe oczy przenikliwie spojrzały na kłócących się czarodziei. Zdjęty płaszcz odsłonił smukłą sylwetkę, zaokrąglone odpowiednio biodra oraz kształtne i jędrne piersi. Obdarzyła swojego kamrata czarującym spojrzeniem.

Kiedy opadła szata z towarzysza pięknej kobiety Darcona dosłownie wbiło w krzesło. Mężczyzna słyszał jak jego żona wciąga spazmatycznie powietrze. Wiedział że zaraz Hermiona wybuchnie i nie miał pewności czy płaczem czy histerią.

To był Potter, choć wyglądał niemalże normalnie czuło się jego moc która w żadnym stopniu nie posiadała cząstki dobra. Po za tym Potter naprawdę się zmienił. Draco ledwie go poznał. Wybraniec miał na sobie modne ubrania które na pewno kosztowały majątek a które dodawały jego sylwetce męskości i atencji. Nie nosił okularów a jego kruczoczarne włosy miały najróżniejsze długości a lewą skroń miał ostrzyżoną na jeża. Malfoy zauważył także kilka kolczyków w uszach Gryfona:

-Harry?- To była jego żona. Głos jej drżał. Wstała i podeszła do przybyłych, gdy przytuliła się do swego dawnego przyjaciela Malfoy również wstał.

_"Jeżeli przez niego Hermiona zacznie teraz rodzić to na Merlina trzasnę go w ten zakuty łeb!"_ przemknęło Ślizgonowi przez myśl:

-Chyba zbyt dosłownie potraktowałeś moją prośbę o opiekę nad Hermioną, Draco.- słowa Pottera pogrążyły kuchnię w kompletnej ciszy. Blondyn nigdy nie przyznał się Zakonowi ani Hermionie że to on był ostatnią osobą która widziała Chłopca Który Przeżył. Tym samym Potter założył pętlę na szyi Dracona. Mężczyzna zdążył pochwycić rozżalone spojrzenie swojej żony nim po raz kolejny dzisiejszego spotkania wybuchły kłótnie. Wiedział już że Hermiona nie da się tak szybko przeprosić za ten czyn.

Przeklęty Potter...


	2. Chapter 2

Nagle cała kuchnia pogrążyła się w głuchej ciszy. Nikt nie mógł wymówić choćby słowa, wszyscy poruszali ustami niczym rybki w akwarium.

-Cisza... w końcu. Proszę siadajcie. Nie krępujcie się, jakoś wcześniej nie mieliście problemów z grzaniem tyłków w TYM domu.- przemówił Harry głosem który przerażał Draco pięć lat temu, jednak teraz ten głos był "zaprawiony" doświadczeniem i złem. To przeraziło blondyna bardziej niż spotkanie z samym Voldemortem. Nowy Harry mówił głośno, wyraźnie i władczo także wszyscy po paru minutach siedzieli na swoich miejscach, łącznie z Dumbledorem.

Potter spokojnym krokiem wyszedł na środek kuchni, oparł się o kuchenkę po czym założył ręce na piersi bacznie przyglądając się członkom Zakonu. Tuż u jego boku stanęła jego towarzyszka, którą chwilę później objął w pasie ramieniem:

-Jak widzicie wróciłem. Przepraszam że nic nie powiedziałem ale... miałem to gdzieś.- powiedział czarnowłosy z rozbrajającym uśmiechem i gdyby tylko zebrani mogli mówić, znowu wybuchłby harmider. Towarzyszka Pottera zachichotała wrednie na te słowa.

-A teraz chciałbym oznajmić wszem i wobec że nie mam zamiaru dalej brać udziału w przedsięwzięciu o nazwie "Zakon Feniksa". Co więcej nie życzę sobie żeby Grimmauld Place 12 nadal było kwaterą główną tego stowarzyszenia. Co prawda będziecie mogli robić zebrania organizacyjne ale nie chcę widzieć nikogo z Zakonu " po godzinach". Już od dawna nie stoję po niczyjej stronie i tak zostanie. Działam sam.

Och nie będę miał nic przeciwko jeśli któreś z was przyjdzie w odwiedziny lub będzie miało jakieś problemy natury socjalno - społecznej.- Tym razem dziewczyna o bursztynowym spojrzeniu uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie, na krótką chwilę zatrzymując się na Draco i Hemionie.

-A teraz chciałbym wam przedstawić moją żonę Ainnir Iwanowna Potter z domu Dubrow. Chcę, nie ja żądam dla niej szacunku bez względu na moje poczynania, ma być traktowana z szacunkiem, jako Pani tego domu.

Czarnowłosa zgrabnie dygnęła przed członkami Zakonu po czym z figlarnym uśmiechem namiętnie pocałowała swojego męża. Kiedy skończyła usiadła na wolnym miejscu przy Hermionie.

Ainnir uważnie przyjrzała się postaci przyszłej matki. Widziała jej piękne długie i przede wszystkim kasztanowe włosy. Pamiętała opis wyglądu jaki zaserwował jej mąż i ze zdziwieniem zauważyła że kobieta nie ma już burzy loków które przesłaniają pół świata a lekkie fale łagodnie układające się na zgrabnych ramionach. Czekoladowe oczy błyszczały blaskiem zarezerwowanym tylko dla brzemiennych kobiet.

Tak bardzo jej zazdrościła błogosławionego stanu. Jak ona pragnęła być w ciąży! Ale nie mogła, nie po czterech miesiącach od tak poważnej operacji. Wojna i jej pochodzenie dodatkowo komplikowało jej przyszłe macierzyństwo którego tak pragnęła.

Westchnęła zrezygnowana. Poczeka jeśli musi, ale... W tym momencie dostrzegła iż Hermiona nie wydziela żadnej aury magicznej. Rzuciła spojrzeniem po swoim mężu, jednak ten był pochłonięty dyskusją z tym całym "zakonem".

Przerzuciła spojrzenie na brązowo oką po czym uśmiechnęła się pogodnie:

-Miło cię poznać Hermiono, bo mogę się tak do ciebie zwracać prawda?- Nie czekając na odpowiedź dziewczyny wzniosła machnięciem ręki osłonę. Przybrała ona kształt bańki i praktycznie zachowywała się prawdziwa bańka mydlana.

Kiedy przestała podziwiać swoje dzieło spojrzała ponownie na małżeństwo siedzące obok niej. Na ich twarzach malowało się niedowierzanie i wszechogarniająca czujność. Po raz kolejny uśmiechnęła się ciepło. Nerwowo przeczesała włosy mierzwiąc je, nie zawsze umiała wytłumaczyć pewne magiczne aspekty jej życia:

- Uprzedzając wasze pytania. Raz. To bariera ochronna, Harry mówił że jest tu całkiem dużo ludzi wtrącających nos w nie swoje sprawy. Przepuszcza dźwięki z zewnątrz jednak nasza rozmowa pozostaje całkowicie dla nas.

Dwa. Nie używam magii bezróżdżkowej. Po prostu nie umiem. Sama nie wiem jakim sposobem dokładnie to robię. Resztę powiem wam gdy będziemy bez publiczności.

Udało jej się. Powiedziała o tym w całkiem zwięzły sposób. Zerknęła na swojego mężczyznę. Czuła jak jej mąż powoli traci cierpliwość a co za tym idzie panowanie nad swoją, nie do końca stałą, mocą.

Czasami naprawdę nie rozumiała co doprowadzało go do takiego stanu.

-Widzę że niedługo rozwiązanie. Znacie płeć dziecka? Wybraliście już jakieś sensowne imię?

Widząc zakłopotaną minę obojga przyszłych rodziców poczuła jak palą ją policzki. I zdecydowanie nie były to rumieńce które zostały spowodowane zażenowaniem czy mało subtelnym pytaniem. Jej obawy z każdą chwilą się potwierdzały:

-Widzisz, Ainnir... Ta ciąża jest dla mnie... dla nas kompletną abstrakcją i w życiu nie pomyślałabym że coś takiego mnie spotka. Nawet nie wiemy czy nasze dziecko jest zdrowe...- głos Hermiony z każdym słowem cichł. A ostatnie zdanie było ledwo słyszalne, jakby szept w ciemności.

Mąż dziewczyny otoczył ją ramieniem w obronnym geście, całując uspokajająco skroń małżonki. Chwilę później Draco z głośnym westchnięciem spojrzał na Ainnir.

-Odkąd Hermiona nosi moje dziecko pod sercem nie może używać magii, nawet jej podstaw. Na obecną chwilę może przyrządzać eliksiry które nie wymagają magicznych formuł. Co więcej żadne badania czy to mugolskie czy uzdrowicieli nie jest wstanie określić ani płci dziecka ani czy prawidłowo się rozwija. Maszyny i zaklęcia wariowały gdy tylko próbowano przyłożyć je do ciała Hermiony.

Nastała cisza, moment w którym Ainnir przetwarzała uzyskane informacje. Nie podobała jej się sytuacja przyjaciółki jej męża.

Wydawało się że dziecko jest podobne do niej. Pamiętała opowieść ojca o ciąży jej rodzicielki. Przez tą ciążę jej matka umarła choć podczas porodu wszystko szło sprawnie. Na jej twarzy zagościł grymas smutku kiedy przypomniała sobie że to właśnie ona odebrała życie swojej mamie.

Będzie musiała jak najszybciej sprowadzić tu Amelię. Tylko ona pomogłaby jej przy porodzie. Ainnir przyrzekła sobie że za wszelką cenę spróbuje utrzymać przy życiu zarówno matkę jak i dziecko.

-Tak właściwie to nie przedstawiłem się. Draco Lucjusz Malfoy, miło poznać żonę mojego dawnego wroga.- słowa blondyna wytrąciły kobietę z przykrych rozmyślań. Niepewnie spojrzała na wyciągniętą w jej kierunku dłoń. Po chwili stanowczo acz delikatnie uścisnęła mu dłoń i wtedy to poczuła...

Był niestabilny... jak Harry! To wiele tłumaczyło.


	3. Chapter 3

Nagle osłona w kształcie bańki pękła. Cała trójka zwróciła spojrzenia w stronę Harrego. Z pozoru wyglądał normalnie, jednak coś nadawało jego wyglądowi mroczności. Od całej jego sylwetki bił gniew który przeraził nawet najbardziej wytrawnych aurorów jaki miał "Zakon Feniksa".

Wtedy Ainnir dostrzegła spojrzenie swojego mężczyzny. Jego oczy zmieniały się z każdą upływającą sekundą. Białka napływały czernią a źrenice zmieniały kolor na złote.

Przerażona rzuciła się biegiem ku mężowi w między czasie tworząc porządną barierę wokół wszystkich zebranych w ich kuchni. Otoczyła dłońmi twarz Harrego kierując jego spojrzenie wprost w jej oczy. Delikatnie gładziła kciukami jego policzki.

W tym samym momencie z ciała Wybrańca zaczęła unosić się lekka mgiełka koloru czarnego a jego oczy zakończyły mutacje. Teraz patrzyły na nią złote tęczówki z wewnętrznym blaskiem a przerażająco czarne białka wprawiły ją w drżenie.

-Harry, kochanie... spokojnie. Nie chcesz zrobić im krzywdy... ani mi. Hermiona jest w ciąży... nie skrzywdzisz niewinnego dziecka... Harry spokojnie... jestem przy tobie.- szeptała drżącym głosem składając od czasu do czasu na ustach Harrego lekki i uspokajający pocałunek.

Sytuacja była poważna. Każdemu groziło niebezpieczeństwo, nawet jej. Nawet po jego przemianie czuła jego niestabilność. Niestabilność która pogarszała sytuację z każdą chwilą. W każdej chwili mógł wybuchnąć mocą która zmiotłaby ich z powierzchni ziemi w ciągu ułamku sekundy.

-Harry... proszę wróć- szepnęła desperacko czując napływające do oczu łzy. To była najdłuższa mutacja Harrego jaką kiedykolwiek widziała. Jej strach sięgnął apogeum kiedy nic się nie zmieniło w postawie jej męża.

Rozpaczliwie wtuliła się w umięśnioną klatkę piersiową mężczyzny. Tak bardzo się bała.

Wtem od postaci Harrego wystrzelił ciąg powietrza. Czarna mgiełka zniknęła z powierzchni ciała Wybrańca. Chwilę później poczuła delikatny pocałunek na szyi oraz oplatające ją ramiona.

-Przepraszam Kochanie. Jestem przy tobie.- Tulił ją dopóki nie przestała drżeć.

Nienawidził tych momentów kiedy jego własna żona bała się go. Po za granicami Brytanii panował nad tym, w miarę możliwości. A teraz? Nawet nie wiedział kiedy doszło do mutacji!

Przeklęty Zakon...

Harry zamknął drzwi za ostatnim członkiem Zakonu z ulgą. Pozbył się natrętów... w końcu. Miał nadzieję pozbyć się także państwa Malfoy ale jego żona się uparła żeby zostali. A miał taką nadzieję że zostanie sam na sam ze swoją żoną. W końcu od dłuższego czasu nie mieli nawet chwili dla siebie. Takie rozczarowanie...

Wiedział że powrót do domu to nie najlepszy pomysł. Raz. Upierdliwy Zakon Feniksa z Dumbledorem na czele. Dwa. Upierdliwy jak diabli Voldemort ze swoimi Śmierciożercami. Trzy. Jego niespodziewany powrót na pewno zaraz okrąży kulę ziemską w try miga. Cztery. Mógł tu tylko pomarzyć o świętym spokoju.

Zniechęcony jak nigdy spojrzał na obraz matki Syriusza. O dziwo był cicho. Potter z zaciekawieniem podszedł do zasłony ukrywającej portret Pani Black. Kiedy odsunął materiał zalała go fala przekleństw które mało go obeszły.

-Cześć staruchoooo...-powiedział z okrutnym uśmiechem. Postać z obrazu umilkła. Wpatrywała się długo w czarnowłosego a kiedy jej oczy rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu uśmiech Harrego jeszcze się powiększył. Przybliżył dłoń do obrazu. Wskazującym palcem przeciągnął po płótnie portretu. W korytarzu dało się usłyszeć trzask rozdzieranego materiału i przerażony krzyk Pani Black.

-Harry...- mężczyzna usłyszał za sobą głos żony. Jak rażony piorunem stanął na baczność na wprost swojej kobiety. Ma przerąbane.

Ainnir miała hopla na punkcie dzieł sztuki, zarówno magicznych jak i zupełnie mugolskich. Co gorsza jej hobby była renowacja obrazów. Mężczyzna wymierzył sobie mentalny policzek za swoją głupotę i sklerozę.

-Później sobie porozmawiamy, a teraz dawaj kamień!- Czyżby mu się upiekło? Oszołomiony tym faktem wyciągnął z kieszeni prawie ze przeźroczysty kamień nie większy od jego kciuka i podał go żonie. Jednak kiedy usłyszał jak jego żona wymawia imię mentorki zbladł.

_Mam przesrane. _Huczało mu w głowie. Ainnir, jego własna żona chce mu teraz zgotować piekło na ziemi. Rozjuszona Ainnir i Mentorka były jedynymi osobami których bał się gorzej niż Voldemorta razem ze swoimi Śmierciożercami. W chwilach szału były nieobliczalne i zawsze ale to zawsze po każdej kłótni wychodził na tym najgorzej.

Z rosnącym przerażeniem patrzył jak mglisty kamień zaczął migotać w oczekiwaniu na odbiór z bliźniaczego kamienia:

-Ale kochanie to chyba nie powód żeby sprowadzać tu Amelię! Kupię ci cokolwiek zechcesz, wiesz, zadość uczynienie! Tylko nie sprowadzaj jej tutaj...- przez przerażenie które przesłaniało Potterowi racjonalne myślenie, nie zauważył rozgniewanego i poirytowanego spojrzenia żony. Kiedy to spostrzegł było już za późno dla niego na ratunek. Pani Potter wybuchła:

-Ty impertynencki imbecylu który widzi tylko czubek własnego nosa! Na Merlina! Nie wszystko kręci się wokół twojej osoby!

Wrzaski Ainnir z pewnością było słychać w całym domu. Złote oczy dziewczyny świeciły nieznanym blaskiem a na policzki kobiety wstąpiły dorodne rumieńce. Harry pod reprymendą nieznacznie skulił się w sobie.

-Ale...

-Do cholery Harry! Tu chodzi o życie Hermiony i jej dziecka!- Potter w głębokim szoku przyglądał się żonie która teraz rozmawiała z Amelią. Bardzo powoli dochodziły do niego słowa złotookiej. Jego najlepsza przyjaciółka, którą traktował praktycznie jak siostrę mogła umrzeć. Poczuł nieopisaną ulgę gdy pomyślał że pomoże jej Amelia. W końcu była najlepszym lekarzem i medykiem w jednym. Jego przerażenie tą sytuacją zmieniło się w podenerwowanie. Prawie odetchnął z ulgą gdy usłyszał za sobą zduszony jęk. Za sobą zobaczył struchlałego i zrezygnowanego ślizgona.


	4. Chapter 4

To co on czuł było nieporównywalne z uczuciami Malfoya. To musiał być prawdziwy koszmar dowiedzieć się że może stracić i żonę i dziecko. Ból w oczach ślizgona który widział Harry był nie pojętym bezkresem. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna poczuł przykrość z powodu tragedii innej osoby.

Słysząc iż Ainnir nawiązała kontakt z Mentorką wciągnął blondyna w głąb salonu. Posadził odrętwiałego Malfoy'a po czym wcisnął mu w dłoń szklankę wypełnioną bursztynowym płynem. Obserwował jak jego dawny wróg jednym zamachem opróżnił naczynie.

-Jeszcze.- zażądał Draco wyciągając w kierunku Pottera tumbler.

-Wystarczy ci. Gdzie Hermiona?

-Śpi, a teraz nalej mi jeszcze.- warknął nieustępliwie w stronę Przeklętego Pottera, który wyglądał na jaszcze bardziej upartego niż był chwilę temu. Kiedy ten odstawił butelkę zaklął w iście mugolski sposób po czym spojrzał na zielonookiego.

-Ależ z ciebie pantoflarz Potter. Ach, tak w ogóle, to dzięki twojej niewyparzonej gębie zesłałeś mi na kark cały Zakon Feniksa!

-Nie ma za co. W końcu to twoja wina...

-Potter nie wkurwiaj mnie! Lepiej mi powiedz o co chodziło twojej żonce!- głos Draco podnosił się z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem. Harry zastanawiał się ile mężczyzna jeszcze wytrzyma. Prawdę powiedziawszy sam miał ochotę dowiedzieć się co też Ainnir dostrzegła. Po raz kolejny przeklinał swój powrót do Londynu:

-Mogłeś im powiedzieć a nie grać niedoinformowanego. Mogłeś powiedzieć Hermionie...

-I co jej miałem powiedzieć?! Że Potter mówi do widzenia i ma w dupie świat?! Och, a może że był wtedy Potworem gorszym niż Ten Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymieniać?! Myślisz że nie wiem co się z tobą wtedy działo?- Z blondyna jakby uszło powietrze. Spojrzał na czarnowłosego zmęczonym wzrokiem.

On WIE. Przemknęło Harremu przez myśl.

-Zresztą, po co ja ci to mówię. Wyświadczyłem ci przysługę nikomu nie mówiąc. Miałeś czas zająć się tym, czym miałeś się zająć. Najważniejsze że wróciłeś.

-Malfoy a co z tobą? Jakoś nie wyczuwam żebyś się że tak powiem uaktywnił...-Draco spojrzał na niego poirytowany, jednak mimo wszystko Harry miał rację, nadal był chodzącą bombom z opóźnionym zapłonem.

Od czasu ataku Śmierciożerców mógł czekać tylko na najgorsze. Uaktywnione geny podczas wypadku powoli przejmują kontrolę nad twoimi hormonami, emocjami i magią do czasu ponownej aktywacji.

Kiedy już miał coś odpowiedzieć. Do pokoju weszła Ainnir. Jej fryzura mówiła wiele o przebiegu rozmowy przez przeźroczysty kamień. Przygryzała dolną wargę do czasu gdy nie zobaczyła Dracona tuż koło swojego męża. Od razu wyraz jej twarzy diametralnie się zmienił. Gdy przeczesała dłonią włosy spojrzała na Harrego unikając spojrzenia Draco.

Gdy ciałem kobiety wstrząsnął szloch a umięśnione ramiona Pottera objęły drżące ciało, Draco odniósł wrażenie że coś go ominęło. Umknęła mu jakaś część i nie wiedział jakim sposobem.

Wiedział jedno, powinien zostawić ich samych...

Następnego dnia, wczesnym rankiem Hermiona usłyszała czyjeś krzyki dobiegające z holu. Chciała obudzić Draco by sprawdził co się dzieje, jednak zastała puste, chłodne miejsce obok siebie. Niechętnie wstała widząc godzinę na nocnym zegarku wskazującym 4 rano.

Gdy tylko wyszła na korytarz zalała ją fala energii która stawiała włoski na karku. Jednak to nie było tak przerażające jak krzyki które dobiegały z okolic kuchni.

-Zapłodniłeś ją, chociaż wiedziałeś że w twoim stanie to może zabić i ją i dziecko, ty draniu!- krzyk praktycznie ranił jej uszy pomimo iż była znacznie oddalona od epicentrum kłótni. Stanęła na początku schodów blisko wrzeszczącego obrazu.

-Nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie do jasnej cholery! I nie mam zamiaru ci się tłumaczyć z mojego życia intymnego!- tym razem rozpoznała dobiegający krzyk, to Draco. Czyżby kłócili się o jej ciąże? Przecież to nie miało żadnego sensu!

-Ale Ainnir, kochanie, wpadki się przecież zdarzają...- próbował załagodzić awanturę Harry. Jednak z marnym skutkiem. Kolejne krzyki Ainnir już nie były skierowane do Draco. Tym razem dziewczyna wyżywała się na swoim mężu. Hermiona prawie wybuchnęła śmiechem gdy ta zagroziła swojemu mężowi kastracją jeżeli nadal będzie bronił Draco. Kłótnia trwała w najlepsze gdy do drzwi ktoś delikatnie zapukał. Hermiona nie zdążyła nawet wstać gdy drzwi same się otworzyły. Przerażona patrzyła na przybyłą parę z dzieckiem. Przyglądała się bijącej od nich poświaty oraz ich nieludzko pięknym twarzom.

Twarz w kształcie serca okalały długie czarne włosy, proste i z mnóstwem ciemno fioletowych pasemek. Wąskie usta rozciągnięte w lekkim uśmiechu odkrywały wydłużone kły, a fioletowe spojrzenie taksowało ponure wnętrze.

Natomiast mężczyzna nie był specjalnie zainteresowany wnętrzem. Jego skośnookie spojrzenie utkwiło w jej osobie. Przez chwilę odniosła wrażenie że jego oczy zmieniły kolor na oślepiający błękit. W tym samym momencie usłyszała kwilenie dziecka, które nie mogło mieć więcej niż pięć lat.

Czarnowłosy wtulił twarz w czarnofioletowe kosmyki dziecka.

-Harry! Ileż można stać na progu!- krzyknęła nieznana jej kobieta. Jak na zawołanie Harry wybiegł z kuchni.

Nie było by w tym nic dziwnego gdyby Harry nie rozgryzł kciuka by zacząć kreślić dziwne symbole na futrynie drzwi. Jak na Hermionę przystało zaczęła się przyglądać poczynaniom przyjaciela. Wiele z tych znaków była dla niej nieznana, jednak kiedy czarnowłosy zaczął malować znak demona, wydała zduszony okrzyk.

Omal nie zemdlała kiedy spojrzenia przybyłych padły na nią. Przerażona ich nieludzkimi tęczówkami i niemożnością rzucania zaklęć, zaczęła się modlić do Michała Archanioła.

-To tak nie działa kochana.- powiedział z kpiącym uśmieszkiem Azjata przekraczając próg domu. Przez ułamek sekundy Hermiona mogła dostrzec opalizujące skrzydła za plecami nieznajomych.

-Może byście przestali ją tak straszyć na Boga! Harry miałeś z nią wyjaśnić kilka spraw!- czarnowłosa spiorunowała spojrzeniem dwójkę mężczyzn stojących obok siebie. Kobieta zdążyła zobaczyć strach w oczach Pottera gdy do holu wkroczyła Ainnir z Draco.

Nagle wszystko zamarło. Hermiona patrzała jak napięcie na twarzy nieznajomej ustępuje zaskoczeniu, tęsknocie i ogromnym bólu...

-Draco...?- szept nieznajomej rozszedł się echem wzdłuż holu i pobocznych korytarzy.


End file.
